The Tambourine Effect
by JBlackness11
Summary: My entry for the Valentine's Day Challenge on JBNP.


**_Banner made by Dorme99_**

**_Beta: Jacob's Sweetheart86 (Kimi)_**

**_Entry for the JBNP's "Show The Love" a JBNP Valentine's One-shot Contest_**

**_Pairing: Jacob/Angela_**

**_Rating: Mature for sexual situations_**

_Disclaimer:_ _All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Angela Weber tried not to dwell on the fact that she would be spending Valentine's Day alone for the first time in ten years. In fact, her divorce had only been finalized six months ago. Angela desperately attempted to make her marriage work with Ben, however when they became adults they grew apart.

Eventually, Angela realized that she desired someone who could bring more excitement to her life. She no longer was satisfied with her husband. Their relationship became predictable and Angela needed someone who would be romantic, spontaneous and passionate.

The only saving grace was that they had no children, which made it easier to walk away from their failed marriage and never see each other again. At the same time, Angela had to leave the lavish home that she and Ben had built together.

So, she was forced to return home to Forks and rebuild her life. Angela had expected her parents to be disappointed in her failed marriage. However, they told her that they knew it had been inevitable. They apparently saw that Angela and Ben lacked the chemistry needed to sustain a long lasting relationship.

Fortunately, for Angela, she was gong to get an up close and personal lesson on what the right chemistry could do in a relationship.

xxxXXXxxx

Meanwhile, Jacob opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help thinking about how horribly tragic his life was. Unfortunately, Jacob spent over half his life pining over a girl that didn't return his feelings.

On the other hand, a small portion of his life had granted him some happiness. Watching Edward kill Victoria, allowed Bella to face reality of her dangerous relationship with Edward. She finally accepted that Edward was a monster.

Whatever love Bella thought, she felt for him, evaporated the moment she witnessed him tear Victoria's neck from her body. Even though, Bella was thankful to Edward and his family for saving her life, she realized it was her association with them that put her life in jeopardy.

As they made their way back to the clearing, Bella told Edward that she'd made a mistake and loved Jacob more. Jacob bitterly smiled as he thought about how overjoyed he'd been when, Bella decided that she wanted a life with him.

He'd been right when he'd told her that them being together would be "easy as breathing." The love between them flourished and for almost eight years, they were blissfully happy. Although, Bella took a huge leap of faith when she married Jacob, she knew that there was always a chance that he could imprint.

If that happened, Bella knew all the love they shared would no longer be enough to keep him by her side. Jacob growled as he thought about what had been the cause of their failed marriage. He hadn't imprinted but a shape shifter from another pack imprinted on Bella.

The legends had been wrong when they said that the imprintee had a choice. Bella fought against the imprint with every fiber of her being. She loved Jacob with her entire heart and soul. She vowed that a stranger wouldn't tear them apart.

Bella had been willing to die to prove, her love for Jacob was real. However, Bella Black suffered a massive heart attack three weeks later. The doctors were baffled by Bella's failing health. She was only twenty-eight years old, with no preexisting conditions.

On the other hand, Jacob knew exactly what was wrong with Bella. So, he put on a brave face and loved her enough to let Bella go. In the end, Jacob had the strength to give her up; but he didn't have the strength to attempt to find love again.

He lied to himself that being alone was a safe and healthier option because Jacob didn't want to play "Russian roulette" with his heart again. Instead, Jacob decided to wait for his imprint and, if that didn't happen he was going to die alone.

Eventually, Valentine's Day arrived. Naturally, Jacob wished that he could've spent the day locked up in his bedroom torturing himself. His usual method was watching videos of him and Bella together and in love.

However, fate had other plans for him.

Embry and Quil were in the process of opening a garage in Forks. They claimed to have found the perfect location for the shop. So, they wanted Jacob to check it out and give his honest opinion. Of course, He tried to get them to do it another day.

Jacob thought that everyone in a hundred mile radius knew not to disturb him holidays. In the end, he had no choice, because their real estate agent was only available today. Therefore, Jacob sucked it up and told them he would meet them at the location.

When Jacob pulled up to the property, everyone was already there. As he parked his truck, Jacob registered his two best friends standing beside a short dark haired woman with glasses.

Once he was out of his truck, Embry and Quil immediately rushed over to greet Jake.

Of course, Quil proceeded to introduce Jacob to their real estate agent who's name was Angela.  
>He remembered the name because she had attended Forks High School with Bells. In fact, he'd never really paid much attention to her since he focused all his attention on Bella.<p>

The more he started to remember her in the past; his mind was flooded with random information about Angela. He even remembered her graduating from High School and then jumping right into married life.

When Jacob and Angela eyes met while they shook hands everything about him changed. Instantly, Jacob Black was reborn into a new life. A life free of doubt and pain because today, Jacob found his reason to live. Jacob had finally imprinted.

**_In this never-ending moment, he was transported into the future…_**

_Jacob had spent all day preparing the house before Angela arrived at their home. He wanted everything to be perfect. So, Jacob quickly walked around the house for a final inspection._

_His bright sunshiny smile graced Jacob's face while he marveled at the sight before his eyes. From the pathway from the front door to the living room was littered with pink and red rose pedals. In addition, Jacob had the fire already lit in the fireplace._

_Once he was satisfied with that part of his surprise, Jacob proceeded to the dinning room. On the table was a romantic set-up complete with candles and a bottle of champagne was chilling in ice bucket. Naturally, the dinner had been planned weeks in advance, and was currently in the kitchen waiting to be served._

_Now that he was satisfied that the house was in order, Jacob's mind started to check off the little details. In fact, he went an entire week without shaving because Angela always enjoyed his face with a little scruff. As he glanced at the time, Jake realized that Angela would be home soon._

_Consequently, he quickly showered then dressed himself in a black button down shirt and a pair of worn blue jeans. This was one of Angela's favorite outfits to see him in. Jacob ran his fingers through his jet-black hair, which was still damp from the shower. _

_Eventually, Jake decided to let it air dry so he could remind Angela of the way he looks fresh out of bed. When he heard her car pulling into the driveway, Jacob was waiting by the door to greet her in a flash. Naturally, he had the door open before Angela walked up the steps to their front door._

_However, Angela had turned the tables on Jacob too. She winked at him as she entered the house and opened her trench coat to reveal a sexy surprise. Angela stood in their foyer with nothing but a tiny pink and red lace baby doll and v-string underwear._

_As Jacob's eyes racked over her frame they finally landed on the red six inch stiletto heels. He couldn't help growling at her because now all his preparations were in vain._

_He was hungry for something more than a romantic dinner. His tongue wanted to taste something more sweet and decadent. Without hesitation, Jacob swept Angela off her feet. She gasped in his arms as he stalked off in the direction of their bedroom._

_In fact once they arrived, Jacob deposited her onto their bed and immediately relieved her of the sexy lingerie. He was sure in his haste the garments had been destroyed but judging by Angela's moans; she didn't care about the clothes._

_Although Angela was hot and ready for Jacob's warm lips to taste her body she couldn't help but notice the rose pedals that were scattered all over their bed. She picked up a couple to feel their velvety softness. Angela closed her eyes and thanked the gods above for giving Jacob to her._

_Jacob was everything she wanted in a man and so much more. At that moment, Jacob climbed onto the bed and kissed his way up her body. Angela opened her eyes to gaze into the dark chocolate orbs of her best friend, lover, and husband._

_He licked his lips before Jacob lowered his head and passionately kissed his wife. Both of them could feel their lust for each other building. Jacob pressed his growing need for her into Angela's center. _

_Angela's eyes were cloudy with desire as her hands anxiously striped Jacob of his clothes. She couldn't help shuddering when his scruffy face rubbed against her smooth skin. Jake could smell her arousal and knew she was already wet with need for him._

_As he captured her hard-taught nipple in his mouth, Angela let out a loud, long moan. Her hands clutched at the sheets beneath them while her back arched off the bed. Angela was panting with her burning desire for Jacob. _

_"Angie, remember no touching until I say so," Jacob issued her a warning as her hands attempted to creep up his arm._

_Finally, Jacob's need to be buried deep within her tight wetness took over. He reached between their bodies and grabbed on to her curvy figure, then eagerly flipped them over. Now, Angela was on top of him._

_They moaned in unison as Angela slowly slid down Jacob's thick shaft. In an effort to direct her movements, Jacob kept his hands planted firmly on her hips. Once they both were about to enter a state of pure erotic bliss, Angela bent down and attacked Jacob's mouth. _

_Seconds later, they both were thoroughly satisfied as they lay in bed riding out their euphoric explosion. _

_Angela turned to him and whispered, "That was the best Valentine's Day ever."_

**_Meanwhile..._**

Once Angela released Jacob's hand, she unexpectedly pulled away from him. Immediately, her cheeks became flushed at the fantasy she'd just had about Jacob Black. Oddly enough, Jacob shook his head in an attempt to settle his scattered thoughts and emotions.

At this point, all Jacob could do was stand there in shock. Now, Valentine's Day would be a cause for celebration and love. Today would forever symbolize the day he met his true soul mate, Angela.


End file.
